1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch detection devices capable of detecting an external proximity object, what are called touch panels, have recently been attracting attention. Touch panels are mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, and used as display devices with a touch detection function (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-244958 (JP-A-2009-244958)). Display devices with a touch detection function include a button having an input function in a peripheral region positioned around a display region. Widely known are techniques for integrating such an input button with the peripheral region of touch panels and display devices. The display device with a touch sensor described in JP-A-2009-244958 includes detection electrodes for a sensor in a frame region of a TFT substrate.
The peripheral region of the substrate, however, may possibly be provided with wiring coupled to electrodes, a drive circuit, and other components. If the detection electrodes for a sensor are provided to the peripheral region, the width of the frame region may possibly increase. If the detection electrodes for a sensor are provided to a cover substrate having a narrow frame, the area of the detection electrodes for a sensor may possibly be so small as to degrade the detection performance. A housing to which the substrate is fixed may possibly degrade the detection performance.